hpmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of MOR
20th century 1991 Monday, July 1, 1991 * Harry receives his letter of admittance to Hogwarts (Chapter 1) * Professor McGonagall arrives at the Verres home and demonstrates magic to Harry and his father (Chapter 2) Thursday, August 29, 1991 * Harry and McGonagall visit Diagon Alley, stopping first at the Leaky Cauldron (Chapter 3) * Harry and McGonagall visit Gringotts where Harry visits his vault for the first time (Chapter 4) * They visit the Moke Shop where Harry buys a mokeskin pouch, then Harry goes to Madam Malkin's to be fitted for robes and meets Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius (Chapter 5) * Harry tries out his mokeskin pouch, with confusing results, then buys his potion ingredients and cauldron, and some other things, making McGonagall suspicious, and he explains the planning fallacy to her. Later, he learns by accident that Voldemort is still alive and he is expected to kill him. He then buys a trunk using money he stole from his vault at Gringotts (Chapter 6) Sunday, September 1, 1991 * Harry's parents see him off to Hogwarts, and Mrs. Weasley helps him cross the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4; Harry meets Ron Weasley, but the two do not hit it off well, and when Draco Malfoy arrives and taunts Ron, he storms off, unwilling to associate with anyone who would associate with Malfoy; Harry buys Comed-Tea and he and Draco observe its strange influence on reality around them; Draco explains blood purity to Harry and Harry shows Draco how advanced Muggle science is (advanced enough to go to the Moon).(Chapter 7 ) Monday, September 2nd * Harry plays the game and receives a time-turner ( , ) * Charms class, transfiguration class ( ) Wednesday, September 3rd * Defense class ( ) Thursday, September 4th * Flying class ( ) Friday, September 5th * Potions class, defense class ( , , ) Saturday, September 6th * Harry loses his reading contest with Hermione and creates the Bayesian Conspiracy with Draco ( ) Saturday, October 5th * Harry does research with Hermione and Draco ( , ) Thursday, October 10th * A Gryffindor casts a dark curse at a Slytherin ( ) Sunday, October 13th * Harry and Pr. Quirrell have lunch in Mary's Place. Riddle kills Rita Skeeter. ( ) Sunday, October 20th * Harry's 4th occlumency lesson ( ) Monday, October 21st * Harry helps Lesath with Neville and discusses his parents with Snape ( ) Thursday, October 24th * Harry and Hermione learn about the Weasley's rat ( ) Wednesday, October 30th * Draco negociates a battle alliance with Hermione ( ) Thursday, October 31th * Harry and Hermione discuss the upcoming battle ( ) Sunday, November 3rd * First battle ( ) Saturday, December 21st * Battle in the Hogwarts lake ( ) Sunday, December 22nd * Students go home for the holidays ( ) Monday, December 23rd * Harry does some muggle shopping ( ) Tuesday, December 24th * The Verreses have dinner at the Grangers, then Pr. Quirrell visits Harry ( , ) 1992 Sunday, January 5th * Harry meets Lucius on Platform 9¾ ( ) Monday, January 6th * Harry and Dumbledore discuss Lucius, the dementor, and death Friday, January 31st * Students meet the dementor. * Harry teaches the Patronus to Draco and discovers he is a parseltongue. Saturday, February 1st * Harry and Pr. Quirrell eat in Mary's Place. Saturday, February 8th * Harry and Pr. Quirrell break Bellatrix Black out of Azkaban ** See this timeline Sunday, February 9th * Snape and Moody poison Tom Riddle's father's grave A Wednesday * S.P.H.E.W. protest outside the headmaster's office Saturday, April 4th * Battle in a forest Sunday, April 5th * Hermione is arrested Monday, April 6th * Hermione's trial * Harry rejects his Phoenix Wednesday, April 8th * Harry stuns Mad-Eye Moody Thursday, April 16th * Hermione is killed by the troll Friday, April 17th * Harry and Remus Lupin visit Godric's Hollow Sunday, April 19th * The debtor's meeting * Draco invites Daphne Greengrass to join the Silvery Slitherins Monday, April 20th * Educational decrees ( ) Wednesday, May 13th * Students and Hagrid go into the Forbidden Forest * Pr. Quirrell kills a centaur Wednesday, June 3rd * Pr. Quirrell tells Harry of the Philosopher's Stone Thursday, June 4th * Defense exam Saturday, June 13th * Tom Riddle defeats Dumbledore and steals the Philosopher's Stone * He and Harry revive Hermione * Harry defeats Riddle and the Death Eaters Saturday, June 14th * Eulogy for Pr. Quirrell/David Monroe in Hogwarts * Harry meets Amelia Bones and learns of the prophecies * Draco is reunited with his mother Monday, June 15th * Hermione gets out of St. Mungo Tuesday, June 16th * David Monroe's funeral before the hall of the Wizengamot (announced in ) *